His Eye Candy
by LaurenBelgium
Summary: It all starts at the beginning of filming Reign when Megan Follows and Alan Van Sprang walk into eachother. One-Shot.


His Eye Candy

It was late already when Megan Follows drove up the lane. What would they even think about her, this was her first meeting she would have with the cast of Reign, a period drama she was in. Megan absolutely hated it to be late but the traffic this hour was horrible. Megan came in in the pub and scanned the room. Soon she found Adelaide talking to Toby, Caitlin and Anna, they were the only ones she really knew until she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder, Megan jumped a bit and turned around and saw a tall blonde woman. "I am Linda" she said "And I will be your make-up artist, my queen" Linda added and laughed a bit. Megan was relieved she didn't need to go to those young girls. Not that she didn't like them but she felt unsure about herself, she was or at least felt old compared to them and Linda seemed a nice person. "Nice to meet you, I'm …" Megan spoke before being interrupted by a strong male voice "Megan Follows, the best actress Canada has ever known." The man said, he didn't look that bad to her opinion and she knew who he was, Alan Van Sprang. That was his name and he would be playing Henry II de Valois, her husband. Megan nodded to him "That's right, I'm Megan and you must be Alan Van Sprang if I'm not mistaken." She answered and this time it was Alan that nodded and smiled. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was such an amazing woman and he was always intrigued when she was on stage or needed to perform before the cameras like she never played anyone else, it all seemed so real to him. It always looked like it was her itself but she just played a completely different character. Megan cleared her throat after a while, she felt unsure when he was staring at her like but on the other hand it wasn't completely an unpleasant feeling and felt a blush creep up to her neck and cheeks. "Come on Meg, get yourself together girl." She thought to herself. What was wrong with her? She only had seen him a few times before, he just knew his face from gala's or awards. Linda gently nudged her elbow so she would hopefully get out of her trance. Megan mentally shook her head and tried to suppress her red cheeks and tried not to look into his eyes. Alan on the other hand didn't even try not to look at the beauty who stood before him. She was so petite yet she looked like she owned the place where she stood. How could a woman be so graceful yet demanding? It was a true mystery to him and he would be sure he figured it out. Soon it became too loud in the room due to the music that was playing nonstop and a live band didn't make it better. In the corner of her eyes she saw how Toby led Adelaide to the dancefloor and started to dance rather fast. Megan could appreciate a good beat at well but she didn't feel to dance in this situation, it was all but comfortable. "Awkward silence, should I give our king and queen some room?" Linda interjected in the right moment but with the wrong words. Megan started to look at the floor but Alan seemed confident enough to open his mouth. "A king can appreciate some alone time with his queen." He said coyly. Megan wanted to roll her eyes until she saw Linda's smirk on her face. The two of them seemed to be friends for years but they only met twice before and didn't really talk with each other, although it would be nice to have a friend on set. Megan glanced back at her but she already turned her back and was busy talking to a director that would work on the series as well, she sighed inwardly and turned back to Alan who had still these dark eyes that burned holes in her soul, he was a true charmer. Alan had mutual thoughts and he loved just to look at her. A few unspoken seconds passed by and he offered his hand while a slow song came up and she looked confused at it. "Can I offer the most beautiful woman of the evening a dance? I promise not to stand on your toes." He smiled at her and oh god, his smile just did something with her that she could barely speak proper sentences but she took his hand that still hang in the air. "I would love to." She simply answered and together made their way to the dancefloor. Her heart skipped a beat when he took his hand in hers and his other hand wandered to her back, she responded by taking his hand and her other hand went to his muscular shoulders. This evening did turn into a good one, for both of them. Adelaide, who played Mary, queen of Scots in the series was still dancing with Toby, Francis her husband or the son of Catherine and Henry in the series. Toby shot a glance at both Megan and Alan and couldn't hold his remark back. "Well, well, well, how unexpected, the king and queen of France dancing together." He smirked to Alan. "You're dancing with your wife as well so why not take my own to accompany me?" He answered and the four of them laughed out loud however Megan still had a blush on her cheeks, either of the warmth, the alcohol or the fact that Alan slipped his hands a bit lower. It were all possibilities but she knew for sure what she felt and she almost knew for sure he felt the same spark.

Both Megan and Alan didn't really paid attention to the clock, they were in each other company but it must have been late when Megan looked around and saw that almost everyone had left and the music that was playing died in the thin air around them. Megan felt a bit tired "How pleasant the evening has been, I'm going home Alan. It has been a long night and I feel tired". Alan nodded at her statement since he as well felt his body getting tired "Yes, of course. Let me escort you to your car" he said and led her outside to the parking lot until he heard Megan's laugh. "How friendly but I don't think you can escort me since you don't even know what I drive" and immediately Alan felt heat radiating trough his body and felt quite stupid but he meant it well. "Oh don't be offended, I'm flattered" she smiled and unlocked a black BMW. "Have a safe ride home, I wouldn't want my Queen to be uncarefull." He recovered and grinned at her. "Of course not. See you Alan." She answered and got in her car and left Alan stunned behind. Smiling he went to his own car and the image of her smiling at him never left his mind. What a woman she was.

 **This chapter was rather short and rubisch but I promise to have a better one next. I needed them to have a first meeting, a bit awkward but sparks needed to fly. Please don't give up yet. I promise you some better work. Xx Lauren.**


End file.
